


The Devil in your eyes

by MurderIsMyPasstime



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: And characters from an anime, David being David, Drawing heavily on the back bone everyone else has built, Dwaynes stoic face, F/M, Marko being cute/insane, Pauls crazy hair, Probably music, Tags, Takes from older vamp movies, Work?, do, how, like heavily, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime
Summary: Clarissa Starda meets the boy of her dreams. Too bad he's a cannibal. Or a vampire? Who fucking knows?Either way, its the ride of your life. And in this case it's ride, or die.





	1. Alone, for now

Clarissa had wandered away from her parents earlier, into the burnt brown sugar sand and the sun's marmalade glaze.

Captivated by the swarms of beachgoers. Now she lay in the sunset at the waters edge. 

Toes in the water and head pillowed on sand, waiting for the stars to come out.

Unfortunately it seemed like it would never get any darker on the Santa Carla beach. 

Once the sun had sunk below the waves and down into the sea a dozen lights blazed to life behind her.

She had thought it was loud during the day with sugar crazed children in still wet swimsuits running between stalls and games,

but that she realized, was nothing compared to the explosion of lights and sounds echoing now through the oddly smokey air.

Abandoning the stars Rissa climbed to her feet, staggering towards the wooden slats of the boardwalk.

Freshly burnt sugar hung in the air from the cotton candy stand clinging to the inside of her nose, so that every inhalation was sweet.

Making her way through the strange crowd, Rissa passed a queer assortment.

Pretty boys done up in leather jackets and too tights jeans. Lithe skeletal girls with cigarette stained lips trading kisses of ash amongst eachother.

Tiny dirty children peeking like feral cats from the shadows between the stalls, eyes wide and hungry.

Every which way she looked there was something stranger than the last. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her dirty cutoffs Rissa shouldered her way through the crowds of the strangely beautiful.

Feeling for a moment as the crowd jostled her along like she could almost be one of them. 

Weary of fighting the crowd she stepped in allowing herself to be swept away down the boardwalk listening to the wood creaking with each step. She came to a stop at the edge of the line for the Ferris wheel and took two staggering steps towards it before hearing the revving of engines and the startled screams of people suddenly jostling eachother to get out of the way.

With a yelp she fell forward tripped up by an unconcerned passerby. 

She flinched backwards violently as not one but two, three, and then finally four motorcycles flew by, the last nearly clipping her nose. The boy astride it leaned close to his handlebars cackling madly before he seemed to freeze up his back staightening as his head swung blindingly fast towards her. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her, she could swear she could see his nose twitching. As if he could trying to catch her scent. 

Scuttling back on her hands and knees Rissa was struck by the blue within blue of his eyes, like the ocean.

Coming out of his stillness the boy eyed her quickly up and down giving her a little smirk and a waggle of the eyebrows before he turned, eyes front and revved his engine, tires kicking up sand as he continued through the crowd.

What... just happened.

Rissa kneeled in the sand watching him go, wild hair streaming behind him. 

Picking herself up Rissa dusted off her now dirty knees and turned away back towards the line keeping a weary eye out for anymore crazy pretty boys and their bikes.


	2. Lets make a friend

Sliding into the creaking white gondola, decorated here and there with spots of rust Rissa breathed out a sigh of resignation. 

It was a death trap.

Even as the bar swung down and clicked into place she debated the merits of asking to be let off.

Too soon it was too late and the gondola was creaking it's way backwards.

Rissa closed her eyes and leaned so that her neck was resting against the back bar head titled back. She could hear the tinkling music of the rides down below and through her eyelids, the multicolored lights winking along the metal beams of the Ferris wheel. Children's laughter echoed in the night.

After one full rotation the box she was in creaked to a stop.

The whole boardwalk glowed below her and she wondered that her parents hadn't started to look for her. She was sure she would hear her mother even from up here if that were the case.

But nothing, just the shrill cries of the other children and croaking laughter of the mowhawked group of chainsmokers sitting down at the base.

\----

Climbing out of her seat once the ride ended Clarissa wondered at what else she could do before settling on food after her stomach let out a particularly loud groan. Hot dogs sounded good she thought upon noticing the booth advertising loudly "World Famous" she snorted, oh really? What world, mars? 

Rolling her eyes she moved to join the line.

Humming along quietly to the song playing over the speakers Rissa startled letting out a squeak as a throat cleared loudly behind her. 

"Jesus Christ! Warn a girl!" She barked in the process of spinning around.

 _oh shit._ She inwardly whimpered feeling her face heat up. A slight figure stood next to her grinning like the Cheshire cat as he took in her embarrassing full body recoil. 

"Funny, I thought I did."

 _Th_ e _re must be something in the air here,_ she thought slightly panicky.

"Well," she rasped. "Warn a girl that you're warning her. Jeez, I almost died!"

 _Or the water._ She thought as she looked him up and down. Because every person she'd seen here that wasn't dressed like a tourist wore the strangest clothes and this boy was no different.

And gorgeous. Like, heavenly features included.

Over long cargo shorts and calf length black boots he wore a slipknot tee ripped from the bottom to just under his pecs and last but loudest, this crazy jacket covered all over with patches. Soft ringlets hung swept back and to the side in a long fade. 

He wore all this and a wide smile  as he watched her watching him. Feeling suddenly selfconsious Rissa blinked and looked downwards at her feet. 

"Um, can I uh.. can I help you?" She questioned her toes, scuffing the tip of one across the ground before peeking up at the boy.

He was still watching her, still with that grin, clearly enjoying her obvious discomfort. Throwing on a more gentle looking smile he sidled up closer, leaning into her space like he wanted to mount her personal bubble.

"Sorry about that, if I'd known you were gonna jump like that.. well, I still probably woulda done it." He laughed and Rissa felt compelled to pick her jaw up from the dirt.  _god, he was gorgeous. Even if he was kinda a jerk._ She giggled nerviously. "No, its ok. I'm easily startled."

Bumping her shoulder with his own he nodded. "Oh I could tell, " he grinned widely. "Uh, anyways, I noticed you on the Ferris wheel just now, and I thought to myself, what's such a cutie doing  all alone? Maybe you'd want some company? I'm alone right now, just waiting on my brother's to show. Hey! Maybe if you're still around when they get here we can all hang out?" 

He turned to her brandishing puppy eyes and it was all she could do to say yes. She felt compelled. "Uh, sure?"

"Alright!" He crowed pumping a fist into the air before grabbing her around the shoulders and steering her away towards the other end of the boardwalk. You've chosen well! I'm Marko by the way."

"Oh wait!"

Running back to grab her food she smiled at the slightly queasy looking vendor. 

What was with people here?  _Can't even smile, dude?_   Pasting on a wide grin she waggle her eyebrows and handed him her money saying; "Thanks!" A little too enthusiasticly before jogging back over to where Marko stood waiting. 

"I'm Rissa."

\----

 

They ended up walking the tidepools, Rissa shining a small flashlight that Marko had given her into each separate pool in the dark.

"No way."

"Oh come on, just try it!"

"Marko," she said through grit teeth. "There is no way in putting my fingers in there with that thing!"

"Fine, look," Marko stuck his hand under the water wiggling his fingers in front of the waving arms until the creature seemed to sense him there and grabbed the wriggling appendages. "Nothing to be scared of, it actually feels really cool."

Sitting back on her heels Rissa looked from the boys face, his eyes crinkling in happiness as he stared down at the sea creature to said slimy sea creature as it curled itself around his fingers. 

Well it hadn't eaten him yet. Sighing she scooted closer shifting onto her knees and bracing herself one handed before sticking her hand under the water and waving her fingers close to one of the closed up anemones.

Pulling her fingers away from an anemone she watched in awe as it's blue green limbs clung like static to her skin before gently letting go. "You were right Marko, it does feel pretty cool." Not getting a reply Rissa turned finding only an empty stretch of slightly wet rock where Marko had been. "Marko?" She called into the night shining her flashlight into the dark. "Marko?" Did he leave her? Crap, she didnt even know where exactly they were in relation to the boardwalk, just that it was far enough away that she had had to rely on the light that he had given her to even see out here. Marko had been the one to suggest the tidepools, and like an idiot she'd gone and followed him all the way out here. A boy she didnt even really know. She could practically hear her mother ripping into her for her lack of thinking.

She could feel panic setting in as she climbed to her feet running shaking hands up and down her arms as she called out again into the night.

Suddenly a figure landed in front of her causing Rissa to let out a high pitched scream as it staggered to its feet, its head a mass of waving slime covered tentacles. She screamed even louder throwing out her hands to shove the creature hard backwards  into the pool.

She staggered away over the rocks, stumbling into another tidepool before she had even consiously thought of fleeing hearing a wet thunk as the monster fell into the water and then a loud peal of laughter. "No wait- wait, ha ha, wait! Rissa wait!" Came Markos voice from the dark and along with it the loud grumblings of another male voice. "She fuckin pushed me!"

Marko's voice again, still  laughing. "Well yeah, what did you think-" he broke off into giggles and then finished in a rasp. "Whatdidyouthinkshewasgonnado?" Turning round Rissa raised her flashlight. The first thing she saw was Marko doubled over making seal noises and another boy behind him pulling the form of a pissed off octopus from off the top of his head its black eyes flashing as he pulled at the cups suctioned to his face.

He bore a sheepish grin at her upon noticing the dark cloud of angry thoughts that shadowed her face. Feeling suddenly livid Rissa crossed back over to them and pushed up into the boys face.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you moron?! You scared the crap outa me- I could have clocked you stupid with this thing!" She shouted brandishing the flashlight in his face. "Though from the looks of it it really wouldn't have made a difference. -Here," she leaned close pulling at his hands that were still attempting to rest the octopus from its chosen perch in his (somewhat bushy now) mane of blonde hair. "You're just making it worse." Suddenly nauseous at the feel of slimy grasping mouthlike limbs she gagged sideways while helping the boy to free himself from his aquatic friend.

"You know," she said, watching as it curled around his hands as he tried to shake it free. "I think it likes you."

Markos wheezed another laugh. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, Paul."

 

 


End file.
